Shame
by abracadaver
Summary: After the events of New York, Loki is taken back to Asgard to recieve his sentencing at the fate of Odin. Jane Foster has returned to the U.S to continue her research, one night late into her work she sees a comet fall from the sky. One night will change everything. LOKANE
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Takes place after Avengers and I could throw in some Dark World spoilers, such as scenes or events. Just FYI if you haven't seen the film yet. Also, this is a LOKANE, so if you're not about that life I'd turn back now.

"Hello Darling," It had been almost two years since he'd heard that voice, turning to his left he looked upon Frigga. His foster mother was as beautiful as the last day he'd seen her and her smile…her smile that didn't quite reach her eyes today.

"Hello, Mother. Have I made you proud?" He asked sardonically, flashing a wide grin. Always trying for an angle, a jab at those he loved, trying to spark a response that lets him know she's missed him.

"Loki stop, don't make this worse than it is." The furrow of her perfect brows tell him this.

"Define worse." He deadpanned, twisting his wrists in the chains and raising them slightly for effect, Frigga was about to respond when a booming voice interrupted mother and son.

"Leave us."

Loki watched his mother leave, only after was she out of sight did he turn his sight to Odin. The guards on either sides of him shoved him forward, making him stumble slightly, the bright gold chains clanging in the massive hall, reverberating three fold all around them. He stopped a few feet from the steps to the throne and swung his leg to clank against his ankle chains, he broke into wide grin while exhaling a laugh at the irony of the entire situation.

"I really don't see what all the fuss is about."

"You waged a war." Odin stated, his posture was relaxed, and he spoke in a very matter of fact way to the young man before him.

Loki's eye twitched slightly and he rolled his shoulders as he stood up straighter, "I went down to Midgard to rule as a benevolent god-"

"We are not gods, we live and we die." Odin's eye narrowed at his son, who for all his intellect and measured banter, and silver tongued cleverness; he was in some ways just as thick headed as his brother Thor.

Loki shook his head slowly as if he was about to agree but then his lips dipped from a slight frown to small smirk.

"Give or take 5000 years."

"Tell me Loki, have you always the need to get in the last word?"

"Must you ask?"

"Loki, for all your grave imbalances, you are still my son. Though you may claim not to be, that is your choice. But in my eyes as your father and as your Allfather, I cannot simply let this pass. You have committed crimes that go against the moral laws of our people, you are a murderer and by all rights should be put to death-"

"If I am for the axe, then let it swing already. It's not that I don't love these conversations, it's just…I don't." Somewhere the frank indifference he'd been displaying since he'd swaggered into the hall had disappeared in the last few seconds, replaced with frantic irritation, Loki always had a matchstick temper when it came to his father.

"You will not be put to death. There is a fate that suits you far better.." Odin paused and looked away from his son, who stood bound by chains from his neck to his wrists, waist, and ankles. His son who still wore his royal colors of deep green, gold, and black, gathering his thoughts he looked back down at him. Loki stared back, his face contorted with impatience and a low bubbling rage.

"It was my birth right to rule, father!" Loki yelled out suddenly, desperately.

"It was your birthright to die. Cast out on a frozen rock!" Odin bellowed back, he placed his hand on his temple and rubbed them slightly. Loki narrowed his eyes, all the faux mirth gone from his features as he waited for Odin to continue with his sentence.

"You will be sent to earth, were you will live out the rest of your days. You will be stripped of your powers and status. You shall never step foot into Asgard again and thus will never see Frigga again."

Loki's eyes widened, not with rage, but with defeat, the one person in the word he truly cared for irrevocably was going to be stripped from his life forever. Frigga, his mother, the woman who had sat by his side as a boy and told him stories of dark elves and the other forest beasts that dwelled within the nine realms and the tales of the infinity stones. The same woman who had taught him how to use magic and had held him in his darkest moments, had stopped tears and taught him that bravery was not just in found in the hammer or fist.

"This sentence will be carried out immediately." Odin continued. Loki seemed to be pulled from his revere at this, looking back up at his Allfather.

"I am not like Thor, Odin," he practically spat his name. "I am not Asgardian and my power cannot be stripped by your will. I am from yotunheim and I cannot be stripped of my power, nice try old man." He sneered.

Odin pointed his staff at Loki, "And in your final moment you fail to realize there are other ways for you to lose your magic, through the magic of others."

Jane flipped through the pages of her star charts without focus, her mind too focused on the weather outside her window. Dark grey clouds had begun to form earlier this afternoon, and no matter how much time had passed since she and Thor had spoken, since meeting him she never viewed the grey sky or the sound of thunder the same.

Jane now lived about an hour outside of Denver, after returning from her stint in Oslo the past summer she had become accustomed to colder climates and decided to relocate from New Mexico to Denver. Darcy lived in Denver, and once a week came out to catch up with her astrophysicist friend, that is when she wasn't out on a date.

It was harder to see the clouds now, it was past seven pm now and it was pitch black outside, if it wasn't for the occasional lightning she wouldn't have seen the huge funnel beginning to form a few miles away from her house.

Casting the charts aside as she pushed herself up from the desk, her gaze staring intently, but suddently the funnel disappeared.

Jane exhaled sadly, it was definitely a weird weather phenomenon, but she wasn't a storm chaser so she turn around grabbing her empty coffee mug and shuffled to the kitchen morosely. She placed the green mug down next to the machine, taking the pot out and refilling it with water. She glanced left back to the large window in front of her desk.

Nothing.

Frowning slightly she turned back around and placed the pot back in the machine and turned it on. The sound of grinding coffee beans intensifying the already silent house. Jane leaned back against the small island in her kitchen, waiting for the coffee to finish. She tucked a loose hair behind her ear and licked her dry lips.

The weather had just started to dip below freezing at night the past few days, the sudden change making her take hot baths and showers left her skin dry. She reached into the pocket of her maroon robe and pulled out a small stick of cherry chap stick.

Finally, the coffee was done.

She returned to her table, the clink of the mug onto the metal table reverberating in the room, and it was at that moment when she was about to return to her charts and sitting that she stopped. Outside the window, streaking across the sky seemed like a small comet…no not streaking, falling...

Jane's bright brown eyes widened as she stood in paralyzed surprise, moments later it hit the ground and that was all it took.

She dashed to her closet and threw off her robe, grabbing a black hoodie and heavy wool pea coat to throw over her long johns, she dashed into her bedroom down the hall from her kitchen and threw on some jeans and rubber boots. Passing her desk she grabbed the house keys from a red bowl and the flashlight inside one of its drawers, and dashed out of the house and into the night.

In her fervent rush she had forgotten a hat and gloves but pressed on, lucky the night had not experienced more than an inch of snow fall so the small driveway to the woods was an easy walk. Once she entered the woods she flicked on her flashlight, walking west towards the comet. It had seemed pretty close, perhaps a mile or so out from her house. Luckily her cell had GPS and she'd kept it in the hoodie since earlier that day, after returning from lunch with Darcy in Denver.

The moon was extremely bright tonight, since the clouds had evaporated that night, she hardly needed the flashlight. The snow fall was not too terribly deep, not even coming up to half of her calf boots.

After a while she became aware she was closing in on the impact sight, trees were unnaturally bent or fallen and dirt had been turned back as if it had just been plowed. At the edge of the crater she stopped, all the trees surrounded it had been pressed back, at its center was, what appeared to be the crumpled form of a man.

Jane squinted her eyes and shone the flashlight over the immobile person, slowly she made her way down to the center as she closed in she realized he was breathing.

A few feet away she stopped dead.

The man was regaining consciousness; he rolled over onto his back and exhaled loudly and quick through barred teeth. Had mess of shoulder length black hair and a pale complexion with sharp features, "Loki…" she said to herself, but apparently the forest was as quiet and as taken to carrying noise as her own home, he looked over at her.

Loki was hugging the sides of his torso, face constricted in pain, though realizing her presence he attempted to reign in the expression on his face. His normal attire she had seen on the news of green, black, and gold armor was gone. In its place was a think green shirt, black slacks, and boots; all of which were beaten and covered in dirt and snow, his shirt had a few slight rips at one side, which is perhaps how he landed. There were a few small cuts on his face and one prominent one across the bridge of his nose.

Jane and he looked at each other in silence, minutes passed and as they did she noticed he began to shake, the cold weather now starting to have an effect on him.

Finally he broke the silence as he slowly pushed himself up, wincing as he did and faltering slightly as she attempted to stand straight, on arm still wrapped across his middle.

"Jane Foster,"

She took a step back, still processing that not Thor, but his crazy psychopath brother was now standing in front of her.

"No." she said with finality that surprised even her.

"No?" he repeated in mock surprise as he took a slow and visibly painful step towards her "Are you telling me you would withhold shelter to Thor's own brother?"

"You may be Thor's brother, but you're a murderer too. Kind of makes the former rather irrelevant." She responded.

Loki began to laugh, but the air was far too sharp and frigid and he began to cough, and with that he yelled slightly as he crumpled to his knees, both arms now wrapped across his middle. He breathed fast and loudly, small puffs of white hair escaping his pale lips as hollow eyes looked back up at her. He held her gaze, his eyes unfaltering, his forearms were exposed to the elements and were shaking.

Jane swallowed and furrowed her brow, broke the gaze with the fallen Asgardian and began walking back up the crater and home. The decision to leave him was callous, rationality told her he was a god and would be fine, but from what she saw…her mind argued against itself saying he wouldn't.

Loki wasn't her problem, in fact he was Thor's problem, Asgard's problem, and ultimately anyone else's but her own. As she stepped from the woods and back onto her drive way she made the short walk to her door, unlocked it and stepped inside.

Closing the door behind her she pressed her back against the door and looked at her empty home, warm and modern in all its Ikea furnishings, she slipped off the boots at her door and walked over to her coffee, picked it up and took a long sip.

After about an hour of failed research once more, her mind no longer on Thor, but his serpentine brother who was presumably still laying out in the forest somewhere. Jane chewed her thumb nail, slightly irritated, Thor had been to New York and saved the world, but couldn't find two minutes to come visit her before shipping off to Asgard once more? And now Loki had been expressed delivered to her? Bullshit, it was bullshit and she was having no part in it she thought defiantly. She tucked another rogue locke of hair from her face behind her ear and flicked through a text book.

Jane had just begun to make another cup of coffee when a knock came from her door.

She paused.

Knowing who it was before she even made a move to open the door, finally she walked over to it at the second knock.

She swung the door open, apparently the snow had begun to fall again because small flakes blew in the air and caught in his black hair. Loki stood in silence, one shoulder propped against her doorway, she took a step back, he didn't move but his eyes looked tired and his demeanor spoke nothing of the arrogant god like swagger she had seen him wear on television last summer.

He seemed like he'd collapse at any moment and his shaking was intense, and his breathing ragged.

Jane bit her bottom lip and stepped aside, he quickly registered her movement and moved inside, before she had a chance to resend her response to him at her doorstep. Jane closed the door and locked it, hoping that she wouldn't turn around to a knife in her back.

But what she turned to she did not expect, Loki had slumped to the floor against the wall right behind her, his head tilted back and his eyes open looking at her but slightly unfocused, though he still found his smile, and wryly added, "Sentiment."

Jane looked at him wearily, and stepped back.

The Asgardian seemed content to sit on the concrete floor, his gaze weakly following Jane as she made her way to her closest and pulled a small box down from the top shelf. She grabbed something small and silver and stuffed it into her robe pocket and turned back to him.

She padded back over to him in her black socks and knelt down, he rolled his head against the wall to face her, still shivering and breathing heavy.

"If I help you can you stand?"

"Perhaps." He breathed, she stood and grabbed his arm, it took a few minutes as he Loki kept making small noises of discomfort, finally on his feet once more she placed one of his arms across her shoulder, he fell forward and leaned on Jane's small frame, who was for once happy her home was so tiny.

In just a few steps they were at her couch, she helped him onto it and pulled a blanket from off the back and threw it over him, Loki immediately slumped onto his side and laid down, wincing as he did and gritting his death, he let out a small moan of pain.

Jane sat on the table across from the couch and looked at him, his eyes fought to stay open.

"Jane Foster, in all the nine realms, who would have thought you would have ever offered me your home."

"Well, I couldn't really turn you away you would've just passed out and died on my front porch." She deadpanned, Loki smiled and laughed slightly, trying to not make his sides hurt too much.

She placed a hand against his forehead, he was still shaking like mad, but his head was on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So all the feedback last chapter was amazing, please review again and if you didn't last time please do now. It inspires me to continue writing, yeah I need that confirmation. Hope you enjoy and don't worry this whole fic will not be a sick!Loki story.

It was dark, but he could hear the soft sound of bare feet against a concrete floor, furrowing his brow and swallowing against the grain of a dry throat made him cough quietly. There was the sound of bubbling liquid and a strong bitter smell began to overpower the room. Finally he wrestled with the exhaustion swirling and cradling him and opened his eyes, cringing he made to pull his arms over his eyes from the sunlight streaming in but his left arm never made it to his eyes. He made to pull it again, but it was restrained, he glanced over and noticed that it was handcuffed to the metal leg of the couch.

Loki just stared at his restrained wrist, through the fog of sickness.

Suddenly Jane was in front of him and he looked up at her, raising an eyebrow, "Is this really necessary?" he criticized, his deep lilting accent coming out stronger than usual.

"Ummm," Jane said, turning her head slightly and sounding like she couldn't believe her ears. "Yeah, you tried to enslave my entire race just a few months ago. I should actually just call S.H.E.I.L.D and have them deal with you."

"But you haven't." Loki surmised somehow, through constant swallowing, trying to ease his dry throat. Was this what mortals put up with all the time? He thought to himself, further proof that mortals were just as beneath him as he always thought, so easily stricken by the ailments of the world around them.

"Well, no…not yet." Jane sounded unsure of herself; it was that kind nature in her speaking against rational thought.

Loki laid back down on the couch, the muscles in his side hurting from holding himself up to speak to her.

Jane sat back on the coffee table across from him, his hollowed eyes were rimmed red and his nose and cheeks where pinkish, his mess of black hair was sticking to his neck and forehead and the blanket she'd placed over him during the night was now cast onto the floor. The center of his green shirt was wet with sweat and his long legs hung over the edge of her couch.

Jane realized one of two things, one that he was either really sick with some mystical Asgardian solar flu or he had the flu, the actual human, mortal flu. Which meant he was human…Jane stopped that train of thought for the time being, if he was mortal there was just a slew of a hundred other questions she'd need answered, which in his current state he clearly couldn't. And two, was how incredibly uncomfortable he looked, laying on a couch that was much too small for him.

She got up and walked to her kitchen and wetted a small dish rag with cold water and grabbed a bottle water from her fridge, when she returned to his side it was as if he hadn't even noticed she was gone. He seemed lost in thought either because there was just too much going on up there in his head or he was trying to navigate through the fog of flu to say anything.

"Here." Loki turned to her, his expression unreadable, he glanced up at her face as if looking for something, perhaps if he should trust her or not. But unbeknownst to Jane, due to his dry throat and mouth, it was all an act, he was going to take the beverage regardless of what he saw there.

Loki popped the cap off the bottle and drank the entire bottle in one go, dropping it lazily on the ground

next to the couch. He exhaled loudly and swallowed some more, his eyelids becoming heavy once more as sleep began to overtake him once more.

Jane watched as the fallen prince seemed to struggle under the own weight of his body, as if even the most infinitesimal pain was a curse to his limbs. She then placed the cold rag across his forehead, his eyes opened quickly, and his free hand went to his forehead, resting on the cold rag.

"You should probably move to my guest room, I think you'd sleep better somewhere were you actually fit." Jane spoke, as her light brown eyes found his.

For just a moment she saw a familiar contemptuous glare in Loki's eyes, making Jane realize that the better he got, the Loki she'd come to know through the News and from his own brother would be the one she'd have to eventually deal with.

Which that thought in itself was enough to make her want to spoon feed him pure undiluted swine flu.

But the expression was gone as soon as it had appeared, he honestly looked defeated, his eyes were all his fierce power usually collect were barely open and a sickly grey.

He sat up slowly, groaning slightly as he became away of the injury to his side, he sat there as jane pulled a small silver key from her jeans pocket and undid the cuffs. She repeated the same procedure to lead him to the guest room as his trip to her couch. He leaned heavily on her once more and within a few minutes she found herself at the entry of the guest room.

The guest room, like most of Jane's home was sparsely furnished. She leaned over to help Loki onto the bed, but it seemed that the years past events had made Loki no more graceful than the time of his youth on Asgard. His long limbs, weak from soreness pulled Jane down with him.

She made a strangled gasp of panic, lying directing underneath him, her feet hanging off the bed.

"Loki.." Jane said, she repeated it in surprised embarrassment, after a few moments he lifted himself up onto his elbows and looked down.

She waited for a quippy clever comment or some creepy smirk that would make her skin want to crawl right off her body, but it didn't happen.

Strands of his black hair hung over her nose or tickling her cheek, Jane's eyes remained wide with shock; Loki's breath was against her lips, hot and ragged. Though most likely from sickness, than anything else. Jane tried to scoot out from underneath him, but his legs held heavy against the bed on and between her own.

"Loki, you need to move." She said with a surprisingly firm voice.

"Sif was jealous of you, you know." He mumbled, his nose an inch from her own now, Jane frowned confused slightly, but also still incredibly uncomfortable at still being pinned beneath the fallen Asgardian.

"Okay, Loki please move." She said pressing against his chest with her hands, at first he did not move but then it seemed to be enough; he rolled over to the middle of the bed.

Jane quickly got up and stepped back from the bed a lot, and quickly, he heart pounding for what reason she could not discern, nerves most likely, she'd just had an ex-tyrannical dictator from another planet with major daddy issues pin her between himself and a mattress, it was any father's worst nightmare.

Jane closed her eyes and calmed herself down, she walked back over and handcuffed on of his wrists to the bottom of the headboard, and pulled the heavy grey blanket over him. She knelt on the side of the bed and brushed the sticky hair from his forehead, and lifted his head to unstick the strands from his neck and then stepped away, she looked at him for another moment.

It seemed he had fallen asleep as soon as his back had hit the mattress, out like a light.

She then decided to go find some cold medicine and cough drops for him, for when he woke up and she also began to consider what she'd do with a healthy Loki in a few days, and that thought…it terrified her.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So, the response has been lovely, thank you all for reading and leaving me feedback. I hope you all keep it up and continue to enjoy the story. (:

It had been about a day since Jane had escorted Loki to the guest room, in that time he had slept mostly and eaten nothing. Jane had considered asking him if he wanted anything, but then she decided that he could say something, she was not his nurse. And was not about to set up the pretense that she was now. Loki was a war criminal, ruthless and as coldhearted as the blade he'd used on his victims, and he was not to be trusted. In all honesty, Jane was still unsure why she had not called S.H.E.I.L.D, but in the past two days since he'd arrived, she had decided it was sentiment, her heart looking for good in the heart of another. And also, as much as she hated him, he was Thor's brother, and if anyone needed to deal with him it was his own people from his off world planet.

It was morning; Jane was placing some bagged coffee into the machine, snapping the drawer in the front of closed and pouring some tap water into the back. She waited in the haze of sleepiness, patient and leaning against her counter. She was already dressed for the day, in a pair of faded jeans and a black t shirt with a grey and blue plaid button up thrown over it. After the coffee finally stopped percolating she poured a cup of it and mixed in her cinni-bon creamer. Jane closed her eyes and smiled, it was so friggin delicious. If her life was a story, she would totally have told its readers to buy some cinni-bon creamer, it was heaven in a two dollar bottle.

With her coffee finished she padded over to her couch, and sat down to slip on her converses, half way through tying her second shoe she looked up and saw Loki. He was still wearing the same outfit, except now the deep green shirt was so disheveled and wrinkled along with his black slacks that he looked every bit as human as every man she'd ever met. He stood at the end of her hallway that stopped at the kitchen and living room entrance, he was barefoot and his hair was slicked back, with it looked like water.

Jane stood up immediately, "How did you get out of your cuffs?" she said louder than she had intended. Loki just smirked and then it broke into a wide skin crawling grin, "It'll take more than a pair of mortal handcuffs to keep me restrained." He had begun to walk into her living room toward her, Jane stepped back and practically fell backwards onto the couch. Loki smirked, to himself a small laugh just barely audible resonated from deep in his throat as he slowly circled the table and couch, hands clasped behind his back as he stared intently at Jane.

"Come now, Jane. Did you really think I'd be bedridden for days on end, like a pathetic mortal?" he was now inches from her. His wet hair falling forward as he leaned over her, one hand rested on the couch arm, boxing Jane in.

"No." then she jabbed him the side with her fist, all the wind knocked out of him as his side burned, and he fell forward onto the couch, Jane stepped out of the way. Loki laughed derisively, holding his side, he seemed overwhelmed with amusement.

"Well, perhaps you're not the fool I always took you for, Jane Foster." He responded, his voice turning into a bitter hiss at her name.

"Loki why are you here?"

"Why are any of us here?"

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

Loki paused, his eyes scanning her over for a moment, as if deciding she was worthy of his response, he tilted his chin slightly and smirked, "The Allfather thought it seemed fit to cast me out."

"And you're smiling because, why?"

"Because he sent me to the one place I can reclaim my rightful birthright, to rule."

"News flash Neopolean, you're mortal now. You could be taken down with the right bitch slap to the face." Jane responded as she placed her hands into the pocket of her jacket, she'd put on right before he entered the room, her fingers toying with the pocket knife that lay hidden in there.

Loki's grin faded and his eyes narrowed, slowly he rose again, "You would speak to me, a God with such meager threats and expect me to bow out?" his voice was venomous and rough. "No, Jane Foster I am not some Thor you can enchant with your mortal looks, I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"Yeah?" Jane asked, closing the distance between them, her light brown hair falling from behind her ear framing her elegant face, she then jabbed the butt of the knife into his side again, making him yell slightly and fall back onto the couch. "Well, tell me if glorious purpose needs an Advil or something for the pain."

Jane knew she was walking a fine line, in fact she had completely stepped off the line of acceptable a few minutes ago, it was miles behind her. But somehow she couldn't stomach the option of being manipulated by the fallen Asgardian, she'd rather risk her life, which in all honestly she'd risked from the moment she invited him inside.

Loki was still hugging his sides with his arms as Jane leaned down as laid the back of her hand against his forehead, it was still burning hot.

"You have a fever." Loki just looked at her, arms still hugging his middle, Jane walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of thermaflu and walked back into the living room and tossed it at him, "Here."

Loki caught it effortlessly, and looked at it questioningly, one eyebrow raised at the fluid. Jane walked back over toward him and sighed, "Look, you're clearly still sick. And as far as I can tell half, actually I'd wager the entire country of America wants your head on a block. You need a place to stay and I'm offering it, I have S.H.E.I.L.D on speed dial, so try anything and I'm express mailing your ass to Fury."

"How much of this do I drink?" Jane frowned, but accepted his lack of argument with her previous statement as him agreeing, as much as she could expect.

"Measure out to half the cap and then some, you're a lot taller than me so about three quarters should do it." Loki poured it into the cap and then looked back at her, locking eyes with her as he downed it like a shot, cringing slightly at the flavor.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Loki had taken the medicine, he passed out barely thirty minutes later on the couch, Jane had over prescribed him so she could make the drive into Denver to pick up some groceries. When she returned almost three hours later he was still sitting on the couch, his head leaning on the back of the couch as he slept.

The encounter she'd had with him this morning was unnerving, while she was in Denver she'd gone by Darcy's and asked to borrow her Taser. When her friend asked she responded she didn't like being in Denver at night without protection, Darcy had agreed but seemed skeptical about Jane's reasons, but Jane had not budged on her cover story, leaving Darcy no room to argue as she handed it over.

Jane walked quietly past the sleeping god of Mischief, placing the groceries on the kitchen counter and turning back to him. He could not be comfortable, he sat with his head leaned back awkwardly and his legs about four miles apart from each other. She walked over and nudged his shoulder, "Loki, hey, wake up.."

Loki's eyelids where far too heavy, like some supernatural gravity had been forced upon them, grudgingly he opened them. His mind was unfocused, and he started worrying about weird things, such as all the lights in the entire world shutting off all at once. The couch felt like it was sucking him into it, molding and forming to his back, what the hell had she given him?

"Why do I feel like.." he couldn't finish the sentence, words were too much of an effort. Jane had ignored him and started trying to pull him up, once he stood he felt like a cloud, light as a feather and unsteady in taking steps to his bedroom.

Jane walked him in and this time pushed him forward slightly before she got too close too the bed, he slumped down onto it, groaning loudly as he tried to pull himself up to a pillow. Jane had once seen Darcy take cold medicine for the very first time and she had taken her directed amount, not over like Loki had, his newly mortal, or seemingly, she reminded herself, mortal body was not used to medication.

Jane sighed and walked over to the bed and dragged a pillow from the top and tossed it at him, he grappled with it for a moment, which was decidingly one of the most amusing things she'd seen in months. Finally comfortable he seemed like he'd drifted off, perhaps if she drugged him every day she would never have to worry about it, just lock him up in the guest room and go about her life as she had before his appearance.

She laughed to herself at the thought and turned to leave when she felt pressure on her wrist, she stopped and turned. Loki was still laying down but he was holding her wrist, not heavily just lightly. Better sense told Jane to just wrench her wrist from him and walk out of the room, but she also knew he was in no state to cause her any immediate threat. So she sat at the edge of the bed, "What?" she said, sounding uncertain and uncomfortable.

He pushed himself up and leaned closer to her, his face level with his, she was fighting the impulse to lean away, trying to keep at the strong defiant stance she'd illustrated earlier to him.

"Why do let me stay?"

"I told you already.." Jane said, unable to keep herself from tilting away just slightly at this. But Loki seemed unaware of the fact he was invading her personal space, he leaned closer, his voice a heavy lilt as he continued, "You know what I'm capable of, I could kill you in a moment.."

"I could kill you as well." Jane stated, becoming increasingly aware of his breath against her lips, that's how close he was. Loki brought one hand to her face and his eyes focused from her own to the side of her face his knuckles stroked. "But you won't.."

Jane was like a deer in headlights, she was immobilized by the sudden contact, his hand was cold against the warmth of her cheek. He let it linger for a moment longer, his eyes slowly came back to her own.

"Loki you should lay back down." She found her voice after he broke the contact, but then his nimble fingers were tucking a stray hair behind her ear, at this her voice cracked.

It had been so long since she'd seen Thor, kissed Thor, honestly, since she'd kissed anyone. Loki was out of his mind drugged, and he was getting closer to her every moment.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He felt so warm and comfortable, touching her skin he'd felt vibrations shoot down his arm and all over his body, moving his fingers and hands felt fluid and effortless, but so good, like some sort of warmth has filled his entire form. In actuality, it was very similar to being drunk, is how he would describe the sensation coursing through him. Like he could pass out at any second, but only once he willed it. Her eyes were so warm and bright, almost unnaturally bright for any human's eye color. And her hair was so soft, the stray strand had bothered him for some reason, so he'd returned it to its proper place behind her ear. She was so fragile…human, unaware of the uncertainty her eyes showed to him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jane pressed to palms against his chest and shoved him away, Loki fell onto his back and stared at Jane only for a moment till his eyes closed. This was getting way too weird; she needed reinforcements or some advice. Jane had never met Loki until just a few days ago, but with her heart a flailing mess of abandon since Thor's promise had stuck to it like a thorn almost two years ago, she'd never quite moved on. And all she could think was this was Thor's brother, and she couldn't look at him without thinking of Thor, and realized that Thor was who she needed to speak to, now more than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **You know I read a few fics myself, and I just wish sometimes they'd update as soon as possible. So I'm being crazy today and writing another chapter. Forewarning it may not be as long as the last, but HEY I'm writing more within a few hours! Enjoy and please leave feedback, this is the chapter where we get our main story line, so snuggle up close to the screen, here we go.

"Heimdale, what is it you called me here for?" Thor questioned as he walked into the cavernous gold room, where the guardian of the realms stood and watched over day and night.

"Your mortal, she has called out to you many times."

"Is Jane hurt?" Thor responded with sudden urgency in his voice, Heimdale merely shook his head and continued.

"It seems your brother is now with her."

"What?" Thor's face was a mixture of anger and befuddlement.

"She requests your presence, shall I open the Bifrost?" he now turn back to the young Asgardian, gold eyes gleaming.

"Very well." Thor walked up to the opening as the room began to rotate, his grip tightening on the Mjolnir.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sun was beginning to set and after many hours of mental deliberation Jane decided to try the most absurd thing, the most desperate thing she had ever done. She walked outside and began to talk to the sky, asking for Thor to come to her assistance. After about thirty minutes of this she began to feel that familiar rage begin to bubble inside her when it came to Thor. That abandon and heartbreak building up in her throat as she yelled one last time at the sky, she was breathing heavy now and small puffs of white smoke came shooting from her mouth. She was about to give up and walk inside to call Agent Colson and just let him deal with the god, when she heard it, the thunder. She was at the threshold of her home when the ginormous beam of multicolored light shot down into the ground and moments later her long lost love stood before her.

"Thor…" Jane breathed, completely surprised he actually showed. Though that feeling was fleeting all the others she had just re-experienced came rushing back as she walked towards him quickly, his face began to smile, but then her hand made swift contact with his face.

"Where were you?" She demanded. "I waited for you, then I cried, then I got really pissed and then then-" She was so flustered and anger she was having trouble speaking. Thor pulled himself out of the surprise he'd received from his Jane, he grasped both of her arms and leaned towards her face.

"Jane I am truly sorry, but the realms have been thrown into chaos, theres murdering and pillaging by the millions, daily so many our dying. I am trying to restore order to the universe and until recently the Bifrost had yet to be repaired." He placed a hand lovingly against her cheek and smiled warmly at her. "Otherwise, I'd have been back at your side much sooner."

"Thor.." She placed her hand over his own, all anger forgotten, she just wanted to be in his arms again. His smile began to dip slightly as it became apparent his mind had moved to another topic, he pulled away, but still held her hand within his, looking down at it he spoke, "But the universe is still at war with itself, Jane. Today is not the day I return to you permanently, Heimdale said you needed to speak with me, that it was of the highest urgency."

Jane looked at that warm blue eyes, that could not seem to stay focused on her own, and her heart began to hurt dully. "Yes of course," she smiled embarrassed at her wayward anger. "Its Loki-"

"I heard, he is with you. Has he hurt you Jane?" He became more concerned, and looked straight into her eyes as he waited for the answer. "No No," she responded, looking away from him now. "I just.."

"What? What is it?" Thor implored. "Why was he sent to me?" She finally said. With this Thor looked away from her again, he seemed to be trying to arrange his thoughts clearly.

"Father always has a reason for what he does, I suspect that even with his disappointment with Loki, he still loves him. Perhaps he sent him to you because he knew you would do him no harm." Thor was sincere, but his eyes were pained, clearly he did not share the same opinion with his father. "Jane if I could, I would take him with me now. But he has been banished from Asgard."

"Permenently?"

"As far as I can tell, but then again, I found my way back, so perhaps he will too one day."

"I wish you didn't have to leave.." Jane mumbled, Thor smiled and placed a hand on her cheek, his thumb stroking it lightly. "One day Jane I will return for you, I promise." He looked like he wanted to kiss her, but Jane knew as well as Thor, which was as much as he wanted to return, he couldn't till order was restored.

When he left her this time, she had no pretense of finding him herself anymore, he would find her. She also knew that that promise rang true, but it was a promise that would be a long time coming. She stared at the Asgardian symbol etched into the ground for a while after Thor left, and then slowly as the last rays of light disappeared obscuring the symbol she turned back around and went inside.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few days later Jane awoke she half expected to see him passed out on his bed as usual, sleeping away his sickness. But this morning when she passed Loki's room and looked in he was not there, her brows furrowing slightly out of confusion and also a low simmering alertness she walked into the kitchen. He was leaning against the island in front of the fridge eating an apple, he seemed to be lost in thought until he noticed her. His gaze was unfaltering, unlike it had been since his arrival, his look was barely discernable except for the contemptuous curve of his lip as she moved in front to get to the coffee machine.

"You seem better."

"Define better." He added as he took another bite of the apple.

Jane huffed in exasperation as she reached for a mug, all the others were dirty and the clean ones were on the top shelf, she knew she'd have to climb onto the counter to reach them, Just as she was about to propel herself onto the surface an arm appeared from behind her and effortlessly grabbed a light green mug. Jane turned and Loki was now a foot from her, he placed the mug on the counter next to her, he made eye contact only for a moment then silently turned around and went back to leaning against the counter in front of the fridge, finishing his apple.

Stunned Jane slowly picked up the mug, "Thanks.." she began to walk towards the coffee machine, her eyes still on him as she did, unsure of what the gesture meant.

She continued her morning routine as he stood there, now eating a banana from the same fruit bowl he'd pulled the apple from. Jane sipped her coffee and finally decided to break the silence.

"So, I have to go into town today." At first she wasn't even sure he'd turn around to acknowledge her speaking, but he did turn his head to the side as if to show he was listening. "I have some research I have to…erm..drop off at the university. But after that we could get you some decent clothes, I guess."

Loki turned back to look down at himself, he was the poster child of serf style, his feet still bare, he glanced across the room and saw his boots next to her couch. He finished the Banana and tossed the peel into the open trash can to his right.

He turned back to her a grin spreading across his face, "How nurturing of you Jane Foster, it's so unlike you, wouldn't you rather be jabbing at my side with the butt of your meager midgardian weapon?"

"Believe me, it's tempting." She countered, narrowing her eyes at the arrogant man before her, he tilted his head slightly, a small smirk played at his lips and mirth shown in his eyes. Yeah, he was back to normal.

Oooooooooooo

The car ride to Denver had been quiet, Jane had played N.P.R and refused to look at Loki, she stopped by the university and dropped of the papers to Eric, leaving Loki in the car. Much to her surprise he had stayed or at least he there when she returned. Jane drove to an outdoors mall that was on her way back home, She parked in front of Old Navy and walked inside. The look on Loki's face was disgust at ever article of clothing he stared down his nose at, less than pleased with the options.

"I am not wearing denim." He said with finality after they had meandered for a while, Jane raised an eyebrow. "And what would you suggest?"

Jane really shouldn't have asked that, because at that statement he abruptly turned on his heel and walked swiftly towards the exit. Jane jogged to keep up with his long stride, the walked outside and walked down a ways till he entered the Men's Warehouse she'd passed while looking for a parking spot.

Jane picked a seat outside the dressing rooms and sat patiently as he wandered around the store for a while, his mouth a thin line as he examined every article he picked up. He finally walked back over a black suit folded neatly in his arms with a crisp white shirt, solid green tie and matching black slacks.

"Foster," he began, she tilted her head up at him.

"Do you need to try them on?" she asked, motioning to the dressing room to her right, he just laughed and walked towards the front register. Jane sat there a moment longer and glared, he was such a contemptuous asshole. The nerve, walking around in public in a loose green shirt and black slacks and boots that made him look like a one direction look alike, the nerve. As Jane got up, she considered making a jab, but then realized he'd neither know nor care enough to figure out such a vague insult.

When she reached the front she stopped, he was patiently standing at the door with his items already bagged, the sales clerk smiled and she mirrored the smile though it wavered, one eyebrow raised in question as she approached him. He walked out the door, she put her hands up half expecting it to hit her in the face but to her surprise he held it open for her. She watched him as she stepped out and under his arm holding the door, "How did you pay for that?" Jane asked accusingly. He didn't turn to face her, but looked down at her from the side of his eye and smirked, he pulled a card from his pocket and handed it to her.

Jane stopped and stared down at the card, it was her card, "How did you?"

"Slid of hand." He grin mischeviously.

"I can't believe you!" she said in distain, shoving it into her purse and reaching for her keys as they approached her car.

He opened the door and laughed, tossing the bag onto the floor of the car he added, "Well, you're not exactly surprised now, are you?"

Jane frowned at him, as if the fact that she knew he was a lying snake was supposed to make the act any more acceptable.

"Get in the car," she said, barely able to keep the tempered anger at bay.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they reached Jane's house, Loki went straight to his room and closed the door, Jane ignored him and sat down at her desk, rifling through the new files she picked up at the university earlier that day. She hadn't even heard him walk up behind her, she became only aware of his presence as he reached down from behind her and picked a paper up off her desk.

"Woah!" She yelled, pushing the chair back and getting up. But she stopped, Loki looked at her through wide eyes, his gaze innocent and unchallenging. He was now dressed in his new clothes, the blazer fit him snugly as if it had been tailored to his body, the thin green tie hung loosely from his collar, a few buttons undone, his hair slicked back again and one hand in his pocket as he removed his gaze from her back down to the paper.

"Your studying portals." He stated.

Finally regaining her composure Jane walked back over to him and snatched the paper away, Loki frowned down at her.

"New rule, you're not allowed to touch anything on this table. And it's more than a portal; it's called an Einstein Rosen-Bridge."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

8 HOURS EARLIER

Ever since Loki had awoken that day, his mind finally free of the fog that had controlled him for days he had formulated a plan. Odin and Thor had thwarted him for the last time; he would regain his title and powers, and then some. _I will reclaim my birthright,_ he thought to himself as he had awoken that morning. He walked back towards Jane's room and opened the door silently, she was asleep, he smirked. Today he was going to use those last few days of immobility to his advantage. He couldn't quite remember all the encounters he'd had with Jane with clarity, but he assumed he'd have most likely appealed to her compassion in his weaken state.

Closing her door again silently he made his way to the kitchen to quiet his growly stomach, immediately he saw the bold red of an apple on the table before him and grabbed it hungrily.

_If I am to be stuck here in this mortal realm, I might as well have some fun. _He tossed the core of the apple into the trash can to his right, and grabbed another from the bowl behind him and began eating it as well. Apparently the last few days he hadn't eaten, he couldn't ever remember being this ravenous. _What better way to defeat Thor than by stealing the one woman he's ever prized… _Loki thought as he let a devilish grin brighten his face, he was a fallen god. Without his powers on Midgard, he was going to do the only thing in his power left to do, kill Thor's spirit by winning over Jane. It would be simple enough, mortals were fickle creatures and within a week's time he'd have her eating out of the palm of his hand.

He was biting into his third apple when Jane finally arose and walked into the kitchen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey, guys sorry it's been a week or so now since I've updated, please don't forget to review. The more reviews the more incentive I have to write, so I know I'm writing this for someone other than myself. And for all the reviews I have received thus far, thank you so incredibly much, you have no idea what it means to me and I appreciate it all. From praising to the critical, and I know I wrestle with spelling issues, but I shall certainly attempt to proof read as much as possible.

"Anyway, it's called an Einstein Rosen Bridge." Jane stated as she placed the paper she'd grabbed from his hands back onto the desk that appeared to have fell victim to a small interior hurricane. She did not want to turn her back him, so she turned her attention back to him quickly before sitting back down at her desk. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" She said her voice laced with irritation. Loki straightened his back and began to absentmindedly trace his fingers up and down the lapel of his fine blazer. A small smirk toying at his lips and mirth danced in his eyes, it was apparent to Jane that her irritation was extremely amusing to him. "So, what you study is the bi-frost?" he questioned, Jane hesitated her brows furrowed slightly, unsure if he was interested in the conversation or her responses.

"Yes.." she said slowly, "The Bi-frost, from what Thor told me is the definition of what I have been studying." The pen in her hand she had been fumbling with over the past few minutes, she now placed behind her ear as she watched his demeanor change at the mention of his brother's name.

"Ah, yes, Thor. Your incorruptible god of thunder, how is he by the way?" He began to pace her small living room now, hands behind his back and he sneered and watched her. "Come by for a drink recently?"

Jane frowned and crossed her arms, "I don't think that's any of your business."

"Oh," he inhaled loudly, his eyes sudden ablaze and possessed by some fearsome amusement he picked up a small trinket from a table in the room and began to toss it up and down in his hand. "So, Thor has not held up his end of the bargain, I suspect the life you'd imagined wasn't exactly what you got after he left that fateful afternoon from New Mexico." He chuckled and tossed the small object higher.

Whatever anger Jane had been holding back or whatever self-restraint she thought she had was suddenly gone, "Last time I checked the reason he left was you, and unsurprisingly I'm fairly certain that the reason he also didn't return was you as well."

Loki's smirk widen into a grin, placing the object back on the small stand next to the couch he walked back over to the slight human woman. "Right you are, so perceptive." He was suddenly inches from her, Jane swallowed and refused to show confusion or discomfort, stubborn anger lined her features and curved her lips into a subtle frown. Loki tilted his head and the smile slowly dissipated, Jane was about to relax, when his hand slammed down on the desk to the right of her. His faces inches from her own as he leaned down towards her, "Thor is an oaf, perhaps you did not consider that he merely forgot about with the more important tasks of being an Asgardian returned upon his arrival back in Asgard. Maybe you weren't around him long enough to realize, but multi-tasking," Loki narrowed his eyes and cocked his head slightly the smirk returning, "it's never really been his forte, it's usually smash first and ask questions…never." Jane glared whatever mind games he was trying to play, by invading her personal space and trying to intimidate were not going to work.

Jane pressed her hands against his chest and pushed him back, he looked down at the action as, probably to his own surprise, and she could move him. Slipping by Jane walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner of some sort, when she turned back to Loki he was flattening his tie, irritation flickering at his lips as he brought his right hand back to smooth down his hair.

"So I'm going to make food, tonight if you would like anything I make you're welcome to it. But generally I make food for one, so you'll have to figure out how to prepare your own food after tonight." Just as Loki began to focus his attention back at her she looked away and began pulling out the appropriate pots, utensils, and ingredients to make dinner.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Loki had returned back to his small room in the hobbit hole Jane called her house, he paced the room, irritatingly pulling at the elegant jade tie around his neck. He had only just told himself earlier that day he was going to try and get on her good side, seduce her with the undoubtable compassionate side she thought he had. But instead he was baiting her and challenging her as he would Fandral or Sif. No, Jane required a much more personal approach, gentler even, but he knew he couldn't be too giving, otherwise she'd suspect him of mischief.

Absent mindedly flicking his thumb against his index finger as he paced, eye focused on the ground he pursed his lips slightly, _Sentiment…_he thought to himself, it was the same downfall of his idiot brother every time, that uncanny ability of every brave heart to see the good in a pit of despair. It was not enough to make Jane sympathize for him in an ill state, but rather, to sympathize and have compassion for another misunderstood soul, yes, she would fall for that.

After a long while of pacing and planning, the tie had become completely undone, lazily he pulled it off and laid back on the bed behind him. Whatever cooking Jane had done was over now, as he could smell the warm spices now wafting through the air and into his room. Taking off the blazer and setting it aside with the tie he walked back out to the kitchen.

He stepped into the kitchen from the dark hallway into bright fluorescent lights, blinking slightly, his eyes uncharacteristically sensitive, it must have to do with the curse the Allfather had bestowed upon him. Jane was sitting on a stool on the other side of the island, a plate full of white rice and a yellow sauce and chicken on top. Across from her was another plate on his side of the island with the same food, he walked up and picked up the fork next to the plate.

"It's curried chicken over white rice." She said before she took another bite, he raised one eyebrow slightly but bit back the snarky comment he'd been tempted to say, clearly his time with her would also be a test in not only patience but self-control. He took a small forkful of it and stared at it a moment, then grudgingly took the bite. Half expecting the taste of something like sewage he had mentally prepared himself for the worst, no matter how horrible it tasted he'd eat it. Selling sincerity would first begin by eating whatever slop the woman gave him, fortunately she said tonight would be the only night she would be cooking, so it was one meal, how bad could it be?

How bad? Loki couldn't help the expression of disbelief jump to his face as he chewed, it was..

"This is not half bad, Jane Foster.." he took another bite.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jane raised an eyebrow and could not stop the smile of disbelief that formed on her lips, "yeah, well I don't know how to make much, but it was always one of my mom's favorite meals. I learned how to make it from her."

"Well, give me respects to the woman, you've been taught on decent thing on this planet."

Jane's smile faltered, Loki was unaware as he was now halfway through cleaning half the plate already, apparently the nutritious meal of apples and bananas he had been subsisting on was not enough. Jane chose not to respond to his statement and took another bite from her meal, she looked back down at the article to the right of her plate and read while she ate.

Minutes swept by as they both ate in perpetual silence, except for the slight sound of metal against the china of the plate. After a few moments she looked back over at Loki, his plate was empty and he was taking a long sip at his water glass.

"Whoa…"She said, stunned, barely even at half way done with her food. "And I thought Thor ate fast."

Loki brought the glass back down to the table, and gave her a measured look, she was unsure if he was going to get snarky again at mention of his brother or throw the glass at her, skip the foreplay altogether.

"Yes, well I haven't eaten an actual meal in days. I do not usually mirror the oafish qualities of Thor." Each word was measured, with what only Jane could discern as tempered distain, but overall it was surprisingly calm.

"oh, okay.." Jane said, her gaze lingered on him a second longer than necessary, wondering slightly why he was suddenly so border line pleasant.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Dinner Loki had hung around the kitchen, tossing an apple every so often or watching her, Jane had returned to her work at the desk, but had seen his gaze upon her as she got up to get coffee. He quickly looked away, but he did it calmly, his head not moving suddenly, just a light flick of his eyes to another part of the room. Jane decided not to focus on it and figured he was just bored, as she returned to her desk she took a long gulp of the warm dark liquid, the chest heating up and warm liquid surged through her. She glanced out the window; the snow wasn't falling tonight, and if it was it was so lightly that her eyes could not see it. She turned back around; Loki was still leaning against the island in the kitchen, looking overwhelmingly under stimulated, in other words bored.

"You can go outside, do whatever, you don't have to stay in."

"Does my presence bother you?"

She wasn't expecting a response, much less that one.

"Um, no…you just look bored."

"I am." He walked into the living room, Jane swiveled the chair around to face him, her legs crossed beneath her in the black cushioned chair. Loki took a seat on the couch, unbuttoning the sleeves on his shirt and rolling them up his arm a ways.

"Perhaps you could use a distraction yourself."

"What from what?"

"You're seemingly meaningless work you have done tonight."

"Excuse me but-"

Loki held his hand up at her and continued speaking over her, "I only meant that you obviously want to ask me questions, about Thor or Asgard or outer realm travel."

Jane folded her arms, he was right she was brimming with questions, since the day he'd walked in. Thor hadn't given her much upon his short guest appearance and asking Loki up until now a fruitless effort.

"You're just going to answer any question I ask?"

"Yes." He said simply, leaning forward and placing his elbows against his knees and arching his hands into a triangle and resting his nose against the back of them, he stared intently at her.

"Truthfully?" Jane added, Loki's sudden desire to open up to Jane, when just hours ago he'd been scathing at her was of the highest suspicion. Any questions she had of Thor she'd wait to ask Thor herself, anything that could possible emotionally manipulate her was out of the question pool completely.

"Ok, tell me why?"

"Why what, Jane Foster?" Loki implored.

"Why you're giving me this opportunity? Why are you being nice?"

"Nice is not in my nature, Miss Foster," Loki leaned back against the couch and placed on arm along the arm rest, "I will allow you any question answer if you play a game and if you win."

There it was, the catch and that mischievous smirk that had been absent since earlier that afternoon reappeared, whatever Loki's angle was she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of playing into it. But this game, it could give her insight into her research, which she sorely needed.

"Wait before we begin, what happens if you win?"

"Well," the slightly lilting accent that often tinged his voice mingled with a sort of secret amusement in his eyes, "That is for me to know and for you to dot dot dot…" He popped his eyebrows and smirked at her, his blue eyes brighter now than they'd been in days.

Jane knew she was going to regret this, "Okay, what do you propose?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** It has been far too long and I am sorry, I hope you enjoy this update, a late Christmas (or holiday) gift to all of you who have reviewed, followed, and favs. I appreciate it all and hope you are all well; if not perhaps this will allow you a small escape from whatever plagues you. Wishing you all well and please remember to review!

As a child Loki had always been smaller than the other Asgardian children, meager in his own disposition and unnaturally predisposed to the art of magic's than that of melee. Even into early adolescence his body had refused to grow as his brother's widened and heightened, Loki's had stayed much the same. But somewhere between, what midgardians would consider fifteen to sixteen, in physical appearance and mental capacity, Loki shot up. It was as if magic had been the root cause, the sudden bean shoot of growth from a meager 5'4" to just an inch of 6' caused Odin some alarm. But in vain, it had simply just been odd nature of his own physiology, having been born unnaturally small for his kind; Odin never considered he'd ever get much taller than a basic mortal man. For many, many moons Loki shadowed Thor in his stance, but what Thor had lacked in height he has made up for in strength, the golden prince of Asgard was never to be overshadowed. Over time Thor had caught up and even grown taller, though only a mere handful of inches than Loki. Even now, though no mortal would ever notice, particularly because their time around him was generally limited, Loki was exceedingly ungraceful. Sure, when he moved slowly and his movements and actions were measured, planned, and executed with the precision on a bowman he seemed godlike enough. Fandral had always goaded him at his clumsiness and unbalanced he was at times, especially when he'd first shot up. It was as if he hadn't known what to do with the long limbs he'd inherited and had often under stepped stairs and tripped, and Fandral had never let Loki forget that.

**x.**

Jane sat on the opposite end of the beige couch from Loki, who now sat comfortably in the nook the corner of the couch provided. One arm laying across the back of the couch and the other on the arm rest, he let his left ankle rest atop his left knee. Loki sat in regal repose and Jane saw the posture and confidence of a prince centuries in the making before her and nothing of the graceless youth he'd once been before her.

"Look are we going to play a game or not?" Jane finally asked impatiently, as her large luminous brown eyes stared into the light blue of the fallen god before her.

The corner of his mouth spasmed a small smile, he then leaned forward slightly, "A game to test your cleverness then Jane Foster."

Jane raised an eyebrow, "um…okay?"

He seemed pleased with himself and he sat back against the couch, he drew a hand to his mouth and rubbed his index finger across his lips as he thought, his thumb pressed lightly against the bottom of his jaw as he considered how to play this game to benefit himself.

Living on Midgard had proved to be as boorish and lack luster as he'd always imagined it, Jane Foster was a means to an end and he needed the upper hand. This game was taking far too long, without the aid of magic or his own natural strength, she was his only revenge. He'd considered killing her in the beginning, but killing was not his style, he preferred a more elaborate form of revenge. Why kill the woman when he would make Thor loose her not in death but in love, killing his heart without ever having to stop hers. It was poetic and the type of villainous plot any antagonist in a Shakespearean play would plot, Shakespeare being one of the few impressive achievements of this world, Loki found it rather poetic in itself that he had chosen such a way to bring down Thor.

"Thirty white horses on a red hill first they stomp then they chomp then they stand still."

Jane stared at Loki momentarily, eyes unmoving from a undiscerning spot to the side of Loki as she thought, unconsciously biting her lower lip as she thought. Loki had considered giving her a time limit, but then he'd undoubtedly win, he wanted to at least give her the illusion that she had a chance. Jane continued her unconscious ritual, her lower lip becoming steadily redder as it slipped out from her teeth and she bit it again. Loki suddenly realized he'd been staring at her mouth and that he was no longer leaning against the couch but leaning ever so slightly, slowly towards her. He pulled his eyes away and stared at the coffee table to his right, he felt a small odd sensation for a moment, then pushed it to the back of his mind and looked back at her.

"Well?" he stated, sounding more impatient than he actually was.

"um..okay, I think I got it, but I just wanted to make sure, teeth. It's teeth, right?"

He nodded his head, "correct."

"Yes!" she exclaimed, she sat up straighter and crossed her legs turning to face him completely. "Okay, my turn!"

Loki just raised a bemused eyebrow, as if anything this mortal could asked could stump him.

"Ok!" Jane flashed a bright smile, and much to Loki's chagrin he could not look away from it, this infuriated him, so he pointedly turned his head and stared across the room at her work table.

"Alive without breathe, as cold as death, never thirsty ever drinking, all in mail never clinking." Jane was still smiling and seemed to have forgotten whose company she kept, her posture comfortable and gaming, she tucked a stray lock of brown hair behind her ear. "Well?"

Loki took only a mere moment then responded casually, as if the answer hung in the air above him only for him to pluck at his leisure.

"A fish, of course."

"Wow, yeah. A fish." At this he looked upon her, the strange sensation did not return, so he relaxed back into the couch, tilting his head ever so slightly as he stared up at the ceiling. He considered drawing the game out, but riddles were a passion of his and in his many centuries of life he'd made himself familiar with almost all Midgard had to offer. Jane's pool of riddle knowledge was most likely not spanning more than a handful and the previous had been childish and simple.

"A box without hinges, key, or lid, yet golden treasure inside it hid." Jane laughed immediately, and Loki narrowed his eyes at her, his fingers slowly crushing the couch beneath them as tempered irritation began to boil. She was laughing at him? This entire game thus far had been more of an annoyance than boredom and she was just a carefree as the wind, and it was wearing his patience thin.

"An egg?"

Loki's jaw tensed, he exhaled slowly attempting to rein in his control, "Alright my turn!" She started but he held up a hand, Jane's eyebrows furrowed and she stopped and waited to hear what he wanted to say.

"How about an all or nothing question, I'm beginning to feel tired," he wasn't. "If you win this last one you can ask me anything and as much as you like tomorrow, and if I win.."

"If you win?"

Loki smiled again, it was small, be he was up to something and it made Jane uneasy, but a full day of endless questions, she couldn't pass up the opportunity. The worst part was that she knew that's why he'd offered it, because he knew she wouldn't. So much for not playing into whatever game he was trying to spin around her.

"ok."

Loki seemed pleased; he leaned in towards her, sliding his left leg onto the couch cushion in front of him.

"Voiceless it cries, wingless flutters, toothless bites, mouth less mutters."

Jane's smile fell, she couldn't remember what it was. Was it wind or death? Her mind was drawing a blank and for some reason she could not discern for either.

As Jane lost her own smile, his began to make his lips creep upwards as he read the telltale signs of indecisiveness upon her features.

"Come now Jane, I have not all evening." His charming lilt muttered and recaptured her attention.

"Death?"

Loki leaned back into the nook of the couch and grinned widely, holding his arms out and raising his shoulders slightly he dropped both hands to his knees.

"Afraid not, Jane Foster, the answer which eludes you is the wind."

Jane slumped back into the couch, so not only had she lost but the game was over and she could not ask any questions. "Alright what do you want to know?"

"What indeed…"

Jane sat up and gave him a steady look, her mouth open slightly in question as she looked at him, the realization that there wasn't much Loki could ask her he didn't already know.

"Jane Foster, are you a woman of honor?" he implored. Loki was now incredibly close to her, Jane leaned back to widen the distance he only shortened. He was now sitting on the middle of three cushions, one arm across the back of the couch and his other hand was leaning against the arm rest behind Jane's back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jane whispered, unsure why she was whispering but fully aware of the warmth flooding her face.

"I just want to…test something." Loki neared her, his nose inches from her own. Jane knew were this was going and she froze, her brain didn't seem to be working correctly as she attempting to accept the fact that he was this close and by choice.

On Asgard, despite his lack of gracefulness Loki had many a woman, fleeting as the relationships had been, he knew his way with women and how to manipulate them. The women on earth seemed to be no different, so easily flustered by his closeness and beguiling smile that toyed with his lips.

Loki's eyes looked into Jane's, and he stopped, his lips mere inches from her own and he froze, there it was again that…that sensation. His heart began to irrevocably speed up, pounding against his breast bone as a rabbit's evading a hound. Jane's breathe made the small strands of his black hair that had slipped from behind his ear tickle his cheek. She did not break his gaze, slowly his eyes drifted from hers to her mouth. Those supple red lips that had caught his gaze far too many times during the riddles..

Loki then leaned in and softly let his lips touch hers, hesitant at first, they touched then lost contact and then touched again. Then slowly he leaned in more and let the kiss last, far longer than he had planned.

Suddenly he pulled away, he felt on of Jane's hands fall from his chest and he got up quickly, clearing his throat he stood with his back to her. Jane looked at him stunned.

"Perhaps you should stick to star charts and the sky, Jane Foster."

He walked back to his room in precise steps, walking through the kitchen to the back hall and into his room. He then sat down onto his bed and ran a hand through his black hair and tensed his jaw, his blood boiling inexplicably, but not from rage…

"That woman…she.." he said to himself, sleep would evade him tonight. "…she has witchcraft in her lips." He was distraught, why had he hesitated?


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** It's been a while sorry, I've just been unsure with what to do next. I think I'll just jump right in and take a stab at it, I've found over the years that sometimes you have to push through writer's block, no matter how grueling the task may be at the time. Hopefully I'll be past it by the time I finish this chapter! Please leave reviews they keep me going. Also, before I forget, I wanted to say I do this FOR FUN, I appreciate the grammatical comments but would ask that they stop. I often type these chapters up late at night after my closing shift at work (2am-4am). That being said, I am very clearly, by that time just hammering out my ideas and I know I could get a person to edit but I'd rather just post my chapter. It's just fun for me and an effortless sort of way for me to relax after my classes and job. I enjoy every review I have received, truly. But it's a bit disheartening to receive an alert for a review at work when I've just dealt with some massively rude customers and all the review is, is about making fun of a word I mistyped, repeated, missed, or even a critique that has nothing positive. I'm sorry It's just I want this site to brighten my day, not make it worse. Also, I am not trying to point out one person, many have said things about it and I know I have grammatical issues; I am trying to be more conscious of it.

Again, thank you for all your support and reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**x.**

It had been weeks since Jane had spoken to Loki, ever since that night of riddles when the god of mischief had surprised her with a kiss, his demeanor had become cold. At first Jane had attempted to smooth over the very awkward moments the morning after over coffee, but Loki had simply cut off her morning banter with a cold flick of his gaze, "Do you enjoy the sound of your own voice so mortal, that you must inflict it upon those around you so frequently?" his voice had a sharp edge that seemed to cut her to the bone, so cruel and unfamiliar it had indeed caused Jane pause.

She simply did not know what to do and as the weeks went by and he carried on ignoring her presence she began to mirror his actions as well. It was childish and petty, ignoring him back simply because he was ignoring her, but what else could she do? Every time she attempted an actual conversation he shot her down.

He was successfully burning the bridge between them, that feeble bridge between god and human they'd initially forged with trepidation on both ends was effectively become nonexistent as the days went on.

Loki had kept himself scarce, she never heard him and she assumed that even without his magic he still had the natural ability of manipulating the shadows around him. He would find the most absurd routes to avoid running into Jane would only eat after Jane had retired to her own room for the night or before she rose in the morning. He kept to his room during the day, leaving only to go outside and once he went he would always stay out till the moon was at its peak. Returning in silence and dusted with flecks of snow, Jane would glance up at him when he entered, but his gaze never fell on her.

It was simply as if she did not exist.

**x.**

After a month or so of this new routine with Loki, Jane had resolved to accept it as it was and had decided that it was for the best. She'd keep him here till Thor and Asgard called upon him again, she also tried not to think of the possibility that they may never take him back.

Jane had risen early today, earlier than she did normally and that was only because for some reason last night, she had been unable to keep her eyes open over her research. Lately she had been stumped on a certain aspect of her theory, because as of late she was working on a way to apply the Foster theory to actual concepts on interstellar travel and the presence of dark matter.

Jane was halfway through a piece of toast today, her mind drifting to some science journal she'd read the day before when she felt a presence to her right.

Loki stood in the door way and for a second that resolute and often over glancing gaze of his found her, and it was not the gaze she'd become accustomed to as of late. For that just slight flicker of a second when Loki had turned the corner to find her, clearly not expecting her to be awake yet, he seemed anxious.

Jane nearly dropped her toast because his gaze and acknowledgement seemed to have the same effect on her as her presence had on him.

But the second past and his face became composed, cold and hard he walked all the way around the island to the cabinet that was to her left, so he would not have to walk across her path.

Jane was still staring at him, his hair black as the depths of Mordor at night, was slicked intricately behind his ears, flipping up ever so slightly at the nape of his neck. He was wearing, as he had become accustomed to, his black slacks and a loosely buttoned white dress shirt along with a pair of black leather shoes.

He was pulling the mug from the cabinet, moving it in his hands, inspecting it? Jane almost got caught up in irritation at his examination of her cleaning process when she decided to just say something she'd wanted to say for a month now. She didn't know why she wanted to say it, but for some reason it just felt like it would help..?

To be completely honest she'd been back and forth about the situation, happy with the silence but also irritated because she felt she'd done nothing wrong. She'd considered many avenues, was it a test? Was he seeing if I was honorable enough to push him back and exclaim I love Thor or something? She thought. Which was absurd, it had been three days that they'd known each other during that summer in Puente Antiguo when she'd first seen a man fall from the sky.

_Wow, it even weirder I've seen that more than once…_

But after her last visit with Thor, when he came to her not too long after Loki's intial banishment, did Jane realize it had only ever been attraction. She never really knew Thor, sure they'd talked fireside and shared stories of their pasts with each other, and yeah she'd kissed the crap out of in the middle of the desert once.

But that's all it was…attraction, which had seemed to have faded since she'd last seen him those years ago.

Jane was pulled from her thoughts when Loki reached for the coffee pot in front of her, he was so close, it had been a very long time since he'd been this close to her..

"Loki," she blurted out. He placed the coffee pot back and looked down into his drink, had he heard her?

Jane was about to die from the tension and the now overwhelming sense of embarrassment at trying to speak with him, she should have known he would've ignored her.

"Yeah?"

Jane's mind stopped its nauseous somersaults at his voice, crisp and eloquent as ever, even if the response was so detachedly blunt.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you.." She was of course referring to her own ignoring him back game and also she'd been snippy as well a few times, even though he'd just ignored the comments, she still felt like she'd just contributed to the shit storm.

Loki licked his lips and furrowed his brow slightly, seeming alarmingly vulnerable because for once his emotions seemed to be slipping through the tight lipped callous mask he'd worn over the last month.

Finally he spoke again, but still defiantly refused to look at Jane.

"yeah, you should be.."

Jane was stunned and was about to respond when he continued.

Loki sighed, it seemed to come from deep within him, from some place she'd not known he had. A place of emotion and inner turmoil that Jane could not fully understand, though she felt the solemnity and heaviness in its sound, "No Jane, you are not bitch."

Jane was about to speak again but Loki pushed off the counter and took a sip of his coffee and walked past her back to his room.

And she stood there as confused as ever and unsure what had just transpired in front of her.

She reached for her coffee and was about to drink it when she realized it had gone cold, she grabbed the pot and was about to pour herself another cup, but stopped.

There behind her own cup was Loki's, still steaming hot and practically full.

Jane placed the pot back and looked at his cup for a moment.

When the moment past, she picked it up and drank from it.

**x.**

"Heimdale what have you seen?" Thor asked, concern etched across his face as he stood next to his old friend.

"Something has returned from the realm begotten to death and darkness..." Heimdale muttered his strong gaze unfaltering and seeing what Thor could not beyond the stars in front of them.

"What is it?" Thor implored, his right hand gripping mjolnir tightly and he seemed ready to jump into a battle immediately, though his face remained some semblance of calm. Weary of battle he no longer courted war as he once had in younger years. But he feared for his realm's safety and that of his brother and of Jane down on Midgard.

"I know not what it is…but I feel its presence like an oncoming storm."

"Then I shall inform father."

"Do so with some haste, Prince Thor."

Thor had taken to the skies long before Heimdale finished responding.

**x.**

Jane was at her desk again later that day pouring over texts and online journals on dark matter, frustration bubbling over and successfully destroying her focus once more today. She leaned back into her chair and inclined her neck to stare up at the ceiling.

She was about to attempt to stick her pencil in the ceiling when she heard the light click of Loki's door as it opened and closed. Jane sat up straight immediately and leaned back over her books, she waited a few moments till she thought he would be in the room and looked to her left.

Loki was walking towards the door, she was about to speak to him when she realized he was still ignoring her.

Jane gaped slightly, becoming enraged.

_What the fuck does he want from me?_

He had to feel her gaze, humans could feel other humans staring at them, Gods had to be aware of it. And yet it was as if she was nothing to him and of no consequence.

She had enough and was about to give him a piece of her mind when there was a knock on her door.

Loki paused, his hand inches from the handle.

Slowly he withdrew his hand and narrowed his eyes at the door, Jane heard his fingers crack.

Jane found herself walking over to him despite the rage she'd felt towards him only moments ago.

"Expecting someone, Miss Foster?"

"No."

"You may want to step back, I know not who could be on the other side."

Jane stepped back and found herself behind Loki, later should find this amusing, the irony of it all.

When he opened the door she was not expecting the strong bulk of Thor to be on the other side and if that was any surprise to her, it was even more of a surprise to both her and the God of Mischief when he said,

"Loki and Lady Jane, you must leave Midgard at once and return to Asgard with me."

Loki sneered but it was more to himself than to Thor and then slid past his 'brother' and to the outside without much effort, seeming to forget the woman behind him once more.

Thor's blue eyes found Jane and he smiled warmly holding his hand out to her, "Come now Jane, your safety hangs in the balance on this realm."

Jane hesitated, arms crossed and her fingers clenched the sides of her plaid shirt.

"I did promise to take you to Asgard one day." His hand still out to her, Jane bit her lip.

"Jane, please."

As much as she wanted to be as far from Loki as possible it seemed her only choice now was to go with him and Thor, but at least where she was going wouldn't just be her and Loki anymore.

She took Thor's hand.

**x.**

**AFTERWARD:** okay so I normally don't write anything at the end, but I wanted to say I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope that scene with Jane and Loki in the kitchen wasn't too out of character, I thought it fit very well and surprisingly is a scene from my own life I chose to put in her. Anyway please review, it helps me to write more and faster and it's just so inspiring! Thanks again!


End file.
